ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystalsapien
Crystalsapiens are a sapient crystal-based species from the planets Petropia (Prime Timeline) and Mor Otesi (Vilgax Attacks Timeline). History 'Prime Timeline' ]]There is a legend that the legendary Mor Otesi is the Crystalsapien home planet, however, according to Dwayne McDuffie, but this is just a legend and that the only Crystalsapien in existence (besides Chromastone) is Sugilite, the guardian of Petropia. Biology Crystalsapiens are crystal-based lifeforms made of highly durable crystal. Most of their bodies are covered in a purple silicon-based rock, while the exposed crystal is magenta or red. They have purple rock over their bodies, legs and arms with several black lines and dots on them. They also sport magenta or red shards all over their body: six on their back, two on their chest and one on top of their small, purple head, resembling a horn. They also have one large, cyclopean eye. Habitat In the Prime Timeline, Sugillite lives on Petropia, while in the Vilgax Attacks Timeline, Crystalsapiens live as a species on Mor Otesi. Powers and Abilities Crystalsapiens have the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer and are even strong enough to hurt Diagon. When asked how much energy he can absorb, Chromastone replied with "a lot!" Crystalsapiens can project a beam of light from their hands. Crystalsapiens can launch ultraviolet blasts without absorbing anything. Crystalsapiens have very dense, crystallic skin, which gives them enhanced durability. Crystalsapiens can fly, are immune to the effects of a Xenocyte, can survive in space and restore Petropia, if destroyed, when three stars are aligned. 'Unseen Powers and Abilities' As well as Petropia, it was mentioned that Crystalsapiens can restore the Petrosapiens too. According to Tetrax, Crystalsapiens have more abilities than the ones that are known. Weaknesses Crystalsapiens can be shattered by Vilgax's sword. Crystalsapiens can be harmed by energy if they are aren't absorbing it. Crystalsapiens are unable to absorb energy if they is too weak. Crystalsapiens are unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water, which will electrocute them. Crystalsapiens have a limit to how much energy they can absorb at once, and can be killed if they try to absorb too much. Crystalsapiens have a limit to how much energy they can release before running out. Notable Crystalsapiens *Chromastone (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien) *Sugilite 'Crystalsapien Hybrids' *Ultimate Kevin (1/49 Crystalsapien, 48/49 various) 'Alien Force (Video Game) Timeline ' *Chromastone (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien) 'Vilgax Attacks Timeline' *Chromastone (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien) 'The Rise of Hex Timeline' *Chromastone (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien) 'Cosmic Destruction Timeline' *Chromastone (the Ultimatrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Petropia Category:Species from Mor Otesi Category:Species with Ultraviolet Energy Blasts Category:Species with Ultraviolet Energy Shield Generation Category:Species with Energy Absorption Category:Species with Light Generation Category:Species with Regeneration Category:Species with Flight Category:Species with Space Survivability Category:Species with Enhanced Strength Category:Species with Enhanced Durability